Où il est question de voiture et de dictionnaire
by fabula comata
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Draco et Harry se retrouvent à travailler pour la même mission, dans la même voiture... HPDM


_Avertissement _: ceci est du yaoi (très très soft cela dit), du Harry/Draco tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Attention à l'overdose de neuneu, quand même. Et Draco et Harry ne sont pazamoi.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Avec maladresse, Harry s'engagea dans la rue où se trouvait le chaudron baveur et s'arrêta en double file. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement le volant. Non seulement il n'était pas vraiment habitué à conduire des véhicules moldus, mais la perspective de devoir travailler avec un Langue de Plomb ne l'enchantait guère ; le département des Mystères avait certes tenté de calmer les Aurors en se portant garant des capacités de leur agent, mais Harry n'avait absolument pas confiance dans un organisme qui abritait des… rideaux bizarres.

La portière du siège passager s'ouvrit, laissant un vent froid s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. Une silhouette élégante, vêtue d'un manteau moldu parfaitement coupé, s'introduisit dans l'habitacle et Harry démarra aussitôt sans lui accorder un coup d'œil, occupé à vérifier s'il n'était pas en train de provoquer un accident sur la voie publique.

Il parcourut une longue rue aboutissant à un stop et ralentit doucement, en profitant pour jeter un regard vers le Langue de Plomb.

Il eut un hoquet.

Le moteur aussi : dans sa surprise, il avait _encore _confondu les pédales de frein et d'embrayage et avait calé pour la dix-huitième fois en deux heures.

Harry, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, songea un instant à s'arrêter et se taper consciencieusement la tête contre le volant.

Il ne manquait plus que Malfoy pour lui gâcher définitivement sa journée.

oOoOo

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot. C'était probablement ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire ; Harry, depuis six ans, avait plus ou moins appris à se contrôler, mais il sentait que, s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait provoquer un accident. Hypertendu et crispé sur son volant, il tentait de suivre les instructions de Kingsley Shackelbot.

« Potter, si on ne fait pas le minimum nécessaire pour communiquer, on peut dire adieu à cette mission. »

La voix de Malfoy n'avait guère changé, à peine moins traînante que dans son souvenir.

Et ce avait raison en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, au juste ? demanda Harry, tentant de garder un semblant de sang froid.

- Je m'occupe d'objets du même genre que celui qu'on doit récupérer.

- C'est-à-dire… ?

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te parler des petits secrets des Langues-de-Plomb autour d'une tasse de thé ?

- Et moi je dois récupérer ton… truc sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- …

- Potter ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est un sens interdit. »

Harry décida d'anathémiser les concepteurs des rues londoniennes.

oOoOo

Une légère pluie avait commencé à tomber, tandis que Malfoy lisait de son ton monocorde les instructions de conduite de Kingsley. Il avait estimé préférable de jouer les assistants et Harry devait reconnaître que c'était beaucoup plus facile que de se tordre le cou pour pouvoir déchiffrer l'écriture de son supérieur. Bercé par le bruit de la pluie et par la voix du Langue de Plomb, la situation lui paraissait presque tolérable.

« Pourquoi on est oublié d'utiliser cette… chose ? demanda Malfoy alors qu'ils attendaient qu'un feu passe au vert

- Tu veux dire la voiture ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te révéler les petits secrets des Aurors autour d'une tasse de thé ?

- Très drôle, Potter. C'est un peu moins crédible quand tout le Ministère sait que la Brigade est une vraie passoire.

- …

- Si tu ne me le dis pas je jette des sorts partout jusqu'à ce que les moldus me voient. »

Harry soupira et se dit que Hermione aurait émit une remarque pertinente sur la puérilité de leur «conversation » et de leur comportement en général. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son rival que la rage bien réelle qu'il éprouvait en le voyant lui semblait curieusement anachronique et lui rappelait d'autres souvenirs… Poudlard.

Il se demandait pourquoi Shackelbot lui avait confié cette mission s'il savait qu'il devrait la mener avec Draco Malfoy. Leur inimité n'était un mystère pour personne ; dans les dernières années de l'Ordre, ils auraient presque pu rivaliser avec Snape et Sirius. C'était peut-être une sorte de défi ; c'était bien le genre de Kingsley.

« Alors, Potter ? J'attends ma réponse, continua Malfoy avec un petit sourire, tapotant sa baguette sur le frein à main

- Tu cherches les ennuis ?

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas t'attaquer à ton coéquipier ? Prend la prochaine à droite. »

Harry gémit.

« Le possesseur de l'objet que tu cherches vit comme un complet moldu. Il vit dans une banlieue où il n'y a aucun sorcier. Les Aurors qui ont été envoyés ont été rapidement reconnus et mis sous oubliette. Apparemment, il a un détecteur de magie et pour l'atteindre, nous devons passer inaperçus.

- D'où ce… véhicule ?

- Et une interdiction totale d'utiliser la magie. Sous aucune forme.

- Quoi ?

- Ni sortilèges, ni potions, ni animaux…

- …

- D'ailleurs met ta baguette dans cet étui, ça la rendra indétectable.

- Tu veux que je me sépare de ma baguette ? Mais tu rêves, Potter !

- Je peux te renvoyer chez les Langues de Plomb si tu veux. Ah, et comme tu n'as jamais vécu chez les moldus, tu dois écouter toutes mes instructions et m'obéir en tous points. »

Malfoy se mit à bouder. Harry jubilait.

_De vrais gamins_, aurait probablement dit Hermione. Mais Harry s'autorisa ce petit écart. Après tout, ses envies de strangulations n'étaient pas encore _trop_ poussées et son amie se trouvait à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là.

OoOoO

Ils avaient finalement atteint la maison qu'ils recherchaient. Elle se situait dans une banlieue calme et plutôt cossue, qui rappelait furieusement Privet Drive.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? grommela Draco

- On attend.

- Quoi ?

- Vu les nombreuses visites d'Aurors que ce monsieur a reçues, il doit bien se douter qu'on le cherche. Alors on attend qu'il sorte et on le prend en filature jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse un endroit où se trouvent des sorciers, ce qu'il fera sûrement. Son détecteur de magie sera sûrement faussé et on… _je _pourrai passer à l'attaque. Toi tu t'occupes de l'objet. C'est ton rôle, non ? »

Draco, sans répondre, sortit une lime à ongle.

Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et brouillait l'image de la rue malgré l'assaut répété des essuie-glaces. La voiture, une fois qu'il n'avait plus à la conduire, ressemblait de plus en plus à une sorte de cocon. Dangereux pour leur mission. Harry savait qu'il devait se concentrer, mais honnêtement, sens du défi ou pas, Shackelbot devait avoir bu quand il avait signé l'ordre de mission. Savait-il au moins dans quelles circonstances… _étranges_ Malfoy et lui s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois ? Harry déglutit. Se remettre à l'esprit ce moment était probablement le meilleur moyen de rater la mission.

« Ce plan est nul.

- Tu as déjà fini de te limer les ongles des deux mains ?

- Ils étaient déjà parfaits.

- Si ça peut te faire taire, ce plan n'est pas de moi. Je n'aurais jamais utilisé une voiture de mon plein gré.

- Quel qu'en soit le concepteur, ce plan est nul, Potter. Imagine un instant que notre cible, qui est sur ses gardes si j'ai bien compris, te reconnaisses, ce qui va forcément arriver puisque tu es le Grand Sauveur du Monde que même les sorciers de moins de dix ans pourraient reconnaître à cinq cent mètres dans le brouillard. »

Merlin. Malfoy n'avait pas tort.

« Pourquoi ton supérieur t'as envoyé toi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à te faire faire ?

- Je suis le seul Auror à avoir passé son permis de conduire.

- Parce qu'il faut un permis pour utiliser ce truc.

- Ben oui. Ça t'arrive de t'intéresser un peu aux moldus ?

- Non. Et quelqu'un a été assez bête pour te le donner ? Tu as fait quoi ? Tu l'as ensorcelé ? Tu sais que l'Imperium est un impardonnable ?

- Evidemment, depuis que certaines personnes bien connues pour l'avoir utilisé ont été graciées et travaillent même dans le département le plus secret du Ministère… »

Les joues pâles de Malfoy tournèrent immédiatement au rouge vif.

Harry ressentit une certaine jubilation en voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

Avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

D'autant plus que Malfoy semblait réellement blessé.

Même si Harry préférait largement quand il avait l'air humain.

Parce que, pour être bien coiffé et impassible en toutes circonstances, il fallait forcément appartenir à une catégorie de créatures paranormales.

Il tenta de stopper le flot de pensées idiotes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« J'ai fait des efforts, Potter. »

Harry regarda très attentivement les détails du tableau de bord. Elles étaient si jolies, ces petites lumières.

« Je veux vraiment récupérer cet objet avec le moins d'ennuis possible. »

Harry tenta vainement d'arranger un de ses épis. Oui, se recoiffer, ça peut être important dans la vie.

« Et toi, Potter, tu te comportes toujours comme si tu avais seize ans, c'est insupportable, et BORDEL TU POURRAIS ME REGARDER QUAND JE TE PARLE ? »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers son coéquipier qui, inhabituellement décoiffé, le fixait, les yeux brillant de… haine ? Agacement ? Le Langue de Plomb attrapa son bras, exigeant une réaction.

« Malfoy… Je m'excuse.

- On dit « je te demande des excuses », Potter.

- …

- Alors ?

- Je te demande des excuses, grommela Harry

- Peut-être que tu as grandi en fin de compte, remarqua Malfoy avec un petit sourire en coin

- …

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de penser que tu as le droit de me juger.

- Tu n'as pas grandi non plus.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es toujours aussi fragile et tu penses toujours que tu peux éviter de le montrer. »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Mais force était de remarquer que l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu allégée. Harry en était presque soulagé. Presque.

OoOoOo

Une heure s'était écoulée et le suspect n'avait encore fait aucune apparition. Et Harry commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Quant à Malfoy, il s'était recoiffé une bonne quinzaine de fois, avait sorti un livre pour n'en lire que quelques pages, avait regardé le paysage d'un air hautain (activité dans laquelle il exerçait tout particulièrement) et avait récité des déclinaisons latines à voix haute, ce que Harry trouvait particulièrement stupide.

« Malfoy ?

- Quoi ?

- Le truc que tu dois récupérer, c'est du genre dangereux et délicat ?

- Pourquoi m'aurait-on spécialement envoyé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ?

- Parce qu'il est bien connu que les Langues de Plomb ont une furieuse tendance à considérer les Aurors comme inaptes en toutes circonstances.

- Les Aurors _sont_ inaptes en toutes circonstances, Potter.

- Permets-moi d'avoir un certain préjugé négatif envers le département des Mystères. »

Draco leva un sourcil étonné, puis, semblant comprendre à quoi Harry faisait allusion, baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé.

« Comment t'ont-ils laissé entré ?

- Pardon ?

- Ils sont réputés pour être extrêmement méfiants. Pourquoi t'ont-ils accepté malgré ce que tu as fait ?

- Ah. »

Malfoy eut un sourire inquiétant.

« Je leur ai apporté des informations et des objets qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser… J'ai en quelque sorte monnayé mon adhésion. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel (enfin, techniquement, au plafond de la voiture)

« Et quand je pense qu'Hermione a failli y entrer, d'une manière tout à fait légale…

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont _refusé_ Granger ?

- Non. Elle est partie en Afrique.

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Tu préfère que je passe le quart d'heure suivant à t'asticoter de toutes les manières possibles avant que tu ne finisses par le dire ?

- C'est bon ! Elle a eu… quelques… différents avec Ron et ils sont partis chacun de leur côté aux antipodes.

- En laissant leur Merveilleux Meilleur Ami seul derrière ? Pas très Gryffondor tout ça.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en mêler. »

A cet instant, un petit homme brun, qui semblait parfaitement normal, sortit de la maison qu'ils surveillaient depuis un bon moment.

_Merlin, c'est lui !_

Harry ne réfléchit pas réellement et appliqua, comme souvent, la première idée qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se pencha vers Malfoy (en se cognant contre le levier de vitesse au passage) et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour que le sorcier déguisé ne puisse pas le voir. Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, le cœur battant, et les sens affolés. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu quelqu'un dans ses bras, et la peau et l'odeur de Malfoy rappelaient à lui des souvenirs consciencieusement refoulés. Son coéquipier, comprenant le subterfuge, avait placé ses mains autour de son corps et Harry, d'abord légèrement crispé, s'était un peu détendu.

« Il est monté dans une voiture… il démarre ! C'est bon, il ne peut plus te voir » souffla Malfoy à son oreille.

Lentement Harry se dégagea et, les joues en feu, tenta de se souvenir de l'emplacement de l'accélérateur.

« Tu dois être _vraiment_ frustré pour te mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple étreinte, Potter. » dit Malfoy d'un ton détaché. Mais Harry, avec une certaine satisfaction, remarqua que les joues de son rival étaient aussi rouges que les siennes.

Cependant, il aurait _quand même_ pu penser à un autre moyen de ne pas être reconnu.

OoOoO

Ils étaient repartis en silence. Harry se contentait de suivre leur cible avec autant de discrétion qu'il en était capable étant donné sa nature profonde de Sauveur du Monde sans subtilité. Malfoy faisait mine de se désintéresser de son environnement immédiat et observait attentivement ses ongles, mais Harry était sûr de l'avoir vu lui jeter des coups d'œil rapides. Hin hin.

« Malfoy, rends toi utile et sors-moi la carte des villages sorciers. Elle est dans la boîte à gants.

- La quoi ?

- Ici, imbécile ! »

Avec un regard dédaigneux, Malfoy déplia une carte de la Grande Bretagne couverte de petits points de couleurs diverses.

« Potter, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas de la magie noire, ta carte ?

- Pourquoi.

- ça ne bouge pas, ça ne clignote pas, ça ne parle pas…c'est immobile !

- C'est une carte moldue, abruti. Et les cartes moldues ne bougent pas.

- Mais ils font comment pour repérer où ils sont dans ce cas ?

- Toute une éducation à refaire… » Soupira Harry.

OoOoO

Heureusement, le Langue de Plomb n'était pas trop bête et le temps de suivre leur suspect jusqu'à l'autoroute, il avait réussi à comprendre… plus ou moins.

« Potter ?

- Huh ?

- En gros, on va le laisser nous balader jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un endroit où vivent des sorciers ?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu as vu où se trouvent les sorciers les plus proches ?

- Hum… loin ?

- On ne va pas y passer des heures alors qu'avec la magie on pourrait régler ça en cinq minutes.

- Je ne t'ai pas assez expliqué les instructions ?

- Franchement, Potter, depuis quand tu te préoccupes des règlements ? Surtout quand ils sont stupides ! »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Tu as des infos sur son capteur de magie ? Je pourrais peut-être le neutraliser. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à son rival, assez dubitatif. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Malfoy, mais il avait raison : cette mission, jusque là, n'avait été qu'une perte de temps particulièrement irritante, et qui, se dit-il en observant discrètement le profil de Draco, risquait de finir d'une manière tout à fait inappropriée si elle se prolongeait encore longtemps. Résigné, il lui donna le dossier de l'affaire. Sans un mot, le Langue de Plomb le prit et commença à le lire rapidement, faisant de temps à autres d'étranges calculs dans les marges.

« Potter, il y a quelqu'un de très stupide dans cette histoire, et toute la question est de savoir si c'est toi ou ton supérieur.

- Tu pourrais changer de disque ?

- Je ne plaisante pas. D'après les informations du dossier, le type de détecteur utilisé est ridiculement simple à identifier et à neutraliser. Toute cette balade moldue ne sert strictement à rien. Alors sois le chef de la Brigade est un crétin, soit il t'a mené en bateau et c'est toi, le crétin. Je suggère qu'on en finisse très vite avec cette histoire. »

Avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques incantations.

« Voilà. Son truc est désactivé, et maintenant, tu nous trouves vite fait un moyen de récupérer notre objet.

- Donne-moi une indication sur ce que c'est et je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper en un rien de temps.

- Si je te dis que c'est un dictionnaire, ça te va ?

- Un QUOI ?

- Ecoute, Potter, règle ça vite. »

Se promettant d'interroger en détail son coéquipier à ce sujet, Harry sortit sa propre baguette : « Accio Dictionnaire ! » dit-il, et il baissa la vitre de la voiture.

Un vent glacial se rua dans l'habitacle, ainsi qu'une pluie battante. Quelques gros volumes le suivirent, brisant les vitres des voitures qui les contenaient, et Harry manqua de se faire assommer. Il y avait dans le lot un dictionnaire complet de la langue anglaise, un lexique chinois-estonien, un _Dictionnaire du Moyen Âge_ et un énorme livre passablement délabré portant la mention « Gaffiot ».

Draco les collecta tous un à un.

« Franchement, Potter, tu te ferais assassiner par les bibliothécaires du monde entier s'ils voyaient ce que tu viens de faire » marmonna-t-il en jetant un sortilège de séchage sur les volumes trempés.

Harry, qui commençait à en avoir assez de passer pour un imbécile, surtout face à Malfoy, prit la première sortie qu'il trouva et continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un endroit désert : un pré, en rase campagne, où ils sortirent du véhicule.

« Bon, maintenant, Malfoy, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu cherches exactement ? Et ne vient pas me parler des règlements des Langues-de-Plomb.

- C'est très simple, expliqua Malfoy, l'air prodigieusement agacé, en étalant les quatre dictionnaires devant lui, je cherche un dictionnaire d'une langue Très Ancienne et Oubliée qui permet la constitution d'une forme de magie plutôt nocive et suffisamment différente de celle qu'on utilise pour être difficile à combattre.

- Et c'est pour ça que même son dictionnaire est dissimulé sous une forme anodine pour éviter que les vilains pouvoirs de la langue des Gorgones ne soient divulgués. Merci, je suis moins ignare que tu le croyais. Je te rappelle que j'ai pour amie Hermione Granger.

- Si tu es si savant, tu aurais pu y penser dès que je t'ai parlé de dictionnaire ?

- J'étais en train de conduire !

- Hé bien manifestement le seul but de ton chef devait être de tester tes capacités de conducteur, et peut-être ton esprit d'initiative, parce que ton véhicule moldu nous a fait perdre énormément de temps, et pas du temps que je voulais passer avec toi, Potter. »

Harry, se sentant assez énervé et humilié, chercha quelque chose de spirituel à répondre, mais face à l'échec de ses neurones, s'affala dans l'herbe, avec la ferme volonté de ne plus bouger. Sa journée avait déjà été suffisamment pénible comme ça. Il ne remarqua pas que le ciel s'était subitement éclairci, ni que la température de l'air était devenue étonnamment douce pour un mois de mars.

Malfoy avait commencé à murmurer des sortilèges plutôt complexes devant les quatre volumes. Il finit par identifier le « Gaffiot » comme celui qu'il recherchait.

« C'est quoi un « Gaffiot » ? marmonna Harry

- Un dictionnaire latin-français

- Oh, difficile de trouver plus inutile.

- Tu te serais fait sauvagement agresser si des étudiants français en lettres classiques t'avaient entendu.

- Oui, mais je me suis volontairement garé dans un endroit désert de la campagne anglaise où il y a peu de chances que ce genre de spécimens bizarre vienne folâtrer. »

Il y eu un silence. Harry profitait pleinement du soleil, et ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que Malfoy était en train de faire. Oui. Parfaitement. Il s'en fichait. Malfoy n'était qu'un abruti snobinard, après tout. Un joli abruti, précisa son subconscient.

Harry décida que son subconscient pouvait aller se faire voir, et Malfoy aussi, par la même occasion.

« Non, vraiment, Potter, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te laisser mener en bateau de cette manière.

- …

- C'est Voldemort qui t'as retiré quelques neurones ?

- …

- Ou tu voulais me garder avec toi ?

- Même pas vrai ! »

Hum. Mauvais, ça. Il retombait un peu trop en enfance ; l'effet Malfoy, probablement. Comment ne pas se souvenir de ses jeunes années quand il était là ? Voilà, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi juvénile en présence du joli abruti.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout crédible, Potter ? Je te rappelle que c'était toi qui m'avais sauté dessus il y a quelques années. »

Harry espéra que l'herbe était assez haute pour cacher ses joues qui avaient subitement viré à l'écarlate tendance vermillon.

« Si tu penses me déstabiliser avec ça…

- Tu _es _déstabilisé.

- Les circonstances étaient particulières.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

- Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de te poser beaucoup de problèmes.

- C'était une preuve supplémentaire de mon charme naturel, voyons ! »

Ex-as-pé-rant. Non, vraiment, Harry ne le regretterait pas quand il allait partit – et c'était imminent – pour apporter au département des Mystères son fameux dictionnaire. Et même, il se réjouissait à la pensée de ne plus le revoir avant de longues années. Vraiment.

« Casse-toi, Malfoy.

- Bon.

- …

- Je pars. Au revoir, Potter.

- …

- Cela dit, l'herbe m'a l'air confortable.

- …

- C'est bizarre qu'il fasse si beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

- …

- Euh… au revoir ?

- …

- Je vais transplaner ! Dans moins de trois secondes ! Youhouuu !

- D'habitude, tu te comportes avec plus de subtilité, Malfoy.

- Excuse-moi, je me mets à ta portée, espèce de bourrin.

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi. »

Malfoy s'affale dans l'herbe à côté d'Harry, qui commence à se dire que la situation est de plus en plus bizarre. Totalement inhabituelle et inappropriée. Malfoy le regarde avec un sourire en coin et Harry a envie de lui dire qu'il est le seul homme qu'il ait jamais embrassé, mais il se doute que Malfoy va mal interpréter ce qu'il veut dire et qu'au lieu d'un fait totalement objectif il va prendre ça pour un genre de déclaration stupide (alors que bien sûr n'est pas le cas), et se moquer de lui.

Après le sourire en coin, Malfoy essaie le sourcil levé, et Harry commence à se demander d'où vient ce subit changement d'attitude. L'idée que Malfoy puisse être aussi maladroit que lui dans le domaine sentimental l'effleure, mais il chasse vite cette pensée. Non, sérieusement, ils ne peuvent pas être dans le domaine sentimental. Et Malfoy est un abruti, mais pas un abruti maladroit. Comment pourrait-on être maladroit avec des mains pareilles ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, exactement ? demanda-t-il sèchement

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de retourner au ministère. Même moi, entre une prairie ensoleillée et un bureau sordide, je préfère la prairie. »

Il se pencha vers lui.

Harry commença vraiment à paniquer. Il maudit intérieurement Kingsley Shackelbot, Malfoy, les Aurors, Malfoy, le Département des Mystères, Malfoy, les dictionnaires Latin-Français, et puis aussi Malfoy.

Harry se demanda si son rival était lui aussi resté sur les impressions d'il y a huit ans, quand, avant la bataille, ils avaient été seuls tous les deux pour la dernière fois avant de longues années. Lui-même en gardait une impression de total malaise et de plaisir mitigé ; le simple fait d'y repenser le rendait d'ailleurs tout bizarre, ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'en cet instant précis Draco était bien trop près de lui pour son propre bien. Et pourtant, comme venait de le rappeler Malfoy, c'était Harry qui s'était plus ou moins jeté sur lui, pour des raisons tout à fait obscures sûrement liées au fait qu'à l'époque il n'était qu'un pauvre adolescent mort de peur à l'idée d'aller affronter Voldemort, que sa vraie petite amie lui manquait atrocement, et peut-être aussi un peu parce que Malfoy avait de belles mains. Les choses n'avaient pas été très loin (il était assez prude à l'époque) mais embrasser sauvagement un ennemi d'enfance n'en constituait pas moins une expérience un brin traumatisante. Quoique pas entièrement désagréable… et il arrêta là l'évocation de ses souvenirs, parce qu'à présent Malfoy, pour la première fois de la journée, le regardait dans les yeux et que Harry avait vraiment des difficultés à réfléchir.

Mais Malfoy se détourna brusquement, aggravant un peu plus la confusion de l'Auror.

« Si tu veux que je parte, Potter, je m'en vais.

- Bien.

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- La question se pose-t-elle vraiment ?

- Oui, la question se pose. »

Harry ne sut pas que dire. Après leur affrontement buccal ils s'étaient soigneusement évités, se croisant parfois de loin dans des réceptions, jusqu'à ne plus se voir du tout, sans que cela ne choque personne ; Hermione l'avait même félicité pour avoir arrêté de se prendre le bec avec Malfoy dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision.

Et, Harry devait vraiment l'admettre, il ne savait pas du tout où il en était. Ni ce dont il avait envie. Il n'avait peut-être pas changé tant que ça.

« Reste. »

Les mots sortirent tous seuls.

« Je te connais si bien, Potter, mais j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me suivre. Et tu n'es pas non plus du genre facile à comprendre.

- Peut-être pas, en effet.

- Malfoy…

- Quoi ?

- Tusaisquetuesleseulhommequej'aijamaisembrassé ? Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant, et en se disant que, vraiment, il ferait mieux de tenir sa langue. Et de ne pas songer aux choses obscènes qu'il pourrait faire avec la langue en question.

- Tu te vexeras si je te dis que ce n'est pas _du tout_ le cas pour moi ?

- Je crois que j'y survivrai. Cela dit, j'aimerais bien recommencer, parce que, eh bien, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. (_Ce procédé douteux est vraiment nul_, songe-t-il)

- Vraiment ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, Voldemort t'a définitivement lobotomisé. Je suppose que tes derniers neurones étaient le prix à payer pour qu'il meure.

- Arrête un peu de parler. Il y a mieux à faire, non ?

- Je te hais, Potter, murmure Malfoy, avec des inflexions caressantes dans la voix, en se penchant vers lui

- Moi aussi.

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Quand ses mains effleurèrent les hanches de Draco et que leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent Harry se dit que, vraiment, il aimerait beaucoup que Malfoy le haïsse encore longtemps comme ça.

* * *


End file.
